Randomness with the Twilight Characters :P
by 19TopazAngel18
Summary: Bella paper or laptop THIS! yeah, yeah, every one has these things. i just decided to make one. out of sheer randomness. can be either notes, or AIM. characters OOC.vamp is vamp, wolf is wolf, bella is human. before BD!
1. Don't touch me! nananananana!

DiScLaImEr: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!! A DURRRRR!! XP someone give me ideas for future chapters. I need to know. :D

RANDOMNESSRANDOMNESSRANDOMNESSRANDOMNESSRANDOMNESSRANDOMNESSRANDOMNESS

[ At the Cullen Household ]

_Bella, _**Edward, ****Emmett, **_**Carlisle**_

_HEEEEEEEELLO SUNSHINE! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!_

**hello to you too, love.**

_YOU ARE MY SUNSHINEEE!! MY ONLY SUNSHINE!!! YOU MAKE ME HAPPY!!! SO VERY FINE! :D_

**okay… why do we do this anyways? we ARE in the same house… AND sitting next to each other…**

_CUZ WE'RE COOL LIKE THAT! FEAR OUR AWESOMENESS!! :D_

**riiiight…. what did you eat today?**

_umm….. idkaaay…._

**suuuure… did Emmett give you any sugar?**

_well, now that you mention it, he DID give me 10 bars of chocolate! AND A SUPER… COOL…AMAZING…MUFFIN!_

**oh great…. EMMETT! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!**

**Yeeees, oh amazing brother of mine? *asks innocently***

**WHY ON EARTH DID YOU GIVE BELLA CHOCOLATE?!?! AND A MUFFIN?!?! YOU KNOW HOW SHE GETS!!!**

**no… how does she get?**

**she gets all hyper!! just look! she's running around the house right now! while yelling, "THE CUPCAKES ARE OUT TO GET MEE!"**

**umm… I can explain that…. **

_YO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT! SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT!_

**love, how did you manage to get the paper at human speed while running around the house??? o.o**

_IDKAAAY ACTUALLY!!! LOL!! XD_

**IM GONNA GET YOU BELLA!!! **

**--- meanwhile not in the note ---**

"**GET BACK HERE BELLA!! STOP RUNNING!" *trying to chase Bella and stop her without tackling her***

"_NOOO!! YOU'RE WORKING FOR THE CUPCAKES TOO?!?! WELL YOU'LL NEVER GET ME EDWARD CULLEN!!! MUAHAHA!!!" *continues maniacal laughter and runs faster*_

"**I'M REALLY GONNA GET YOU!!!"**

_[while running] "Yo, sound the bells, school is in, sucker  
U can't touch this  
Give me a song or rhythm  
Making 'em sweat  
That's what I'm giving 'em  
Now they know  
You talk about the Hammer, you're talking about a show  
That's hyped and tight  
Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe  
Or a tape to learn  
What it is going to take in the '90s  
To burn the charts  
Legit either work hard or you might as well quit  
That's the word, because you know  
U can't touch this  
U can't touch this_

_and…_

_DON'T TOUCH ME! NANANANANANANA!_

_DON'T TOUCH ME!" *SLAPS EDWARD WHO'S RIGHT BEHIND HER*_

"**OWW!! THAT HURT! EVEN FOR A VAMP LIKE ME! CARLISLE! WHERE'S THE TRANQUILIZER?!?!"**

"_**I REALLY DON'T KNOW EDWARD!!"**_

"**NOOO!! BELLA HAS IT!"**

_*still running and holding the tranquilizer dart* "oooo!!! what does this pointy thing do????" *pokes herself with it* "wooooow…. I'm feeling sleepy…" *collapses on the ground*_

"**well… at least that problem is solved."**

**AN: oh well… that is the first chapter. I need more ideas about what to write about. :P my friend came up with the don't touch me thing! XD I luv her 4 that! my other friends and I were trying to tickle her, and she started singing that! XD it's here theme song now whenever we try to poke her. HAHA! I need ideas on what to write about. im thinking about making weird and random twilight fanfics. :\ but I need ideas… **


	2. Suck eggs and DIEEE

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! :'( *sob* oh well! :D at least I get to write cool fanfics! :D

_Bella, _**Edward, **Alice

_LALALA!! WHY HELLOOOOOO JELL-OOOOOOO!!!_

**hello Bella. I see that you still haven't gotten over the chocolate and muffin yet.**

_I have!!!! after all, it HAS been 5 minutes!! :D_

**O_o Okaaaay… **

HI BELLA!!! HI EDDIE!!

_HI ALICE!!!_

**hello Alice. please don't call me eddie…**

whatever you say eddie! :D btw, Bella, WANNA GO SHOPPING WITH ME? THERE'S A BIG SALE GOING ON IN THE MALL RIGHT NOW!! LETS GO!! *jumping up and down while writing the note*

_NO ALICE!! YOU CANT MAKE ME!!_

puh-leeeeeease Bella?????

_NO!!! SUCK EGGS AND DIEEEEE!!! _

. . .

**. . . Bella, love, vampires can't even eat…**

_I know. _

**then why say that?**

_say what?_

'**suck eggs and die.'**

_LE GASP! YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!?! BUT WHY EDDIE?!?_

**WHAT?!?! YOU SAID IT TO ALICE!! AND STOP CALLING ME EDDIE!!**

_no I didn't… :'( y'd you have to make me sad eddie? *sob* eddie is mad at me!! *cries*_

Bella, vampires can't cry… we can only why do you even want me to die?

_I don't want you to die alice. :D_

Then why did you tell me to 'suck eggs and die?'

_I DID?!?! _

yeeeeeeesss…….

_WHY WOULD I SAY THAT?!?!_

**. . . she wanted to know if you would go shopping with her.**

_I DON'T WANT TO ALICE! GOSH! JUST SUCK EGGS AND DIE!!!_

WHAT IS IT WITH THE SUCKING EGGS AND DIEING?!?!

_idkaaaaaay. its really fun to say though! _

**bella, what is that in your ear?**

_oh, just an earpiece for the cd player Emmett gave me._

**and what is playing right now?**

_hmm… a CD of him saying something over and over again._

**and what does it say?**

I really need to kill Emmett for this.

_the CD says…. "suck eggs and die. yeah. you heard me. just suck eggs and die…"_

**wow. . .**

where's Emmett… I need to knock some sense into his air-filled coconut brain.

**I am 100% with you on that, alice.**

YAY! LETS GO! CHAAAARGE!!!

*Alice and Edward leave to beat up Emmett*

_im so lonelyyyyyy… im so lonelyyyyyy!_

_hmm… I wonder if there's going to be a good muffin in the kitchen for me to eat._

**AN: there's nothing better to write. :P and the whole 'suck eggs and die' thing, comes from my history teacher. XD he's so funny! oh well… any ideas? if you review, you get the feeling of making me happy! XD and a giant chocolate chip cookie to go with that. : ) pleeeeease!!! at least 1 or 2 reviews would make me very happy! :D**


	3. Trident vs Edward who will win?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own the Twilight characters….. but… I OWN AN AWESOME CHOCOLATE BAR!! TAKE THAT!!!

Sorry for not updating in sooo long! I've just been on writers block… until my friend Isha gave me the idea for this! 3 (: and my friend Holly and I are going to be updating Rough Around the Edges (RATE) soon. So I might not update fast.

--------------------

_Bella _

**Edward **

Alice

_**Jaspe**__**r**_

Rosalie

**Emmett**

_Esm__e_

_**Carlisle**_

Other people

_Lalalala!! Hai Eddie!_

**Hello Bella. Please don't call me Eddie.**

_Aww… why??_

**Just because.**

_Fine then… Where's Aly?_

**Who?**

_Alice, you silly billy!_

**. . .**

_ALICE! GET OVER HERE!_

WHAT BELLA?!?! WHY DID YOU SHOVE THE PAPER AND PENCIL IN MY FACE?!?! I WAS BUSY!

_*sniffle* i… im sorry Aly. ):_

aw… it's okay Bella! (: n e ways, why did you want me here?

_well, I found this! *holds up something*_

**a… stick of gum?**

gum? why would you want gum? it smells so horrible!

_look at how sparkly it is!!!! it's even more sparkly than Eddie-kinz!_

**WHAT?! **

haha!

_you know… if I had to chose between Edward and this stick of gum, I would choose the gum. IT SPARKLES!_

**But… but… but… I SPARKLE TOO!!!**

sure you do Edward…

**I DO!**

_good-bye Edward. I'm going to elope and you can't stop me._

**PLEASE BELLA! DON'T LEAVE ME!**

_no. I have made my decision. Trident and I will leave ASAP._

**nooo! please! I'm begging you Bella! don't leave me for a stick of gum!**

**COOL! this is better than watching TV! thanks for telling me Alice!**

NP Emmett, oh brother of mine. (:

**Bella!!! look! I'll pour glitter all over myself just so I can sparkle more! I'll do whatever I can to win you over a piece of flavored sticky thing that humans chew just to try to make their breath smell better instead of brushing their teeth…**

_See!! You're already insulting my boyfriend!_

**But… I thought… I thought I was your boyfriend!**

_Well things change._

**Bella, what flavor is Trident?**

_Well Emmett, I think he's citrus flavored._

**Really?! can I see him for a sec?**

Don't give Trident to him Bella! it won't end well.

_GASP! ALY? ur on Eddie-poo's side too? well here you go Emmett. Be careful. he's fragile._

**Why thank you Bellybean! (lol I read that somewhere. just had to use it.)**

_I'll just pretend I didn't see you write that…_

**Here Bella! you can have the wrapper back.**

_MEGA SUPER ULTRA GASP!!! Emmett!!! __i thought you only drank animal blood! Look! you ate his insides!!! *sob sob sob*_

**Bella, are you okay?**

_*sniffle* no… Edward?_

**yeah?**

_I'm sorry for saying I would elope. you know I love you more! (:_

**YAY! :D *jumps up and down***

wow… eddie had a gay moment.

…

_..._

… **HAHA!!!**

_I still love you Edward. will you forgive me for saying all those mean things?_

**of course, love. now let's leave Emmett to eat his gum.**

_kay._

**MM!! THIS GUM IS GOOD!!!**

-------------------

Sryy if that sucked…. lol

ily guys! thanks for all of the reviews & alerts!

:3


	4. AN sryy for not updating

OMG!!! I am soooo sorry for not updating in sooo long!!! ): I feel sad… lol

XD anyways, I've just been so busy in school with a tour we went on during spring break… the evil homework monster, and studying for all of these tests!!! I have the state testing and stuff like that…. Blehhh :P

Another reason why im not updating is b/c I have writers block for _Randomness with the Twilight Characters _and _Rough Around the Edges. _So I'm going to try to update something soon!

BTW, I'm in the process of writing something…. A little something…. That has to do with Carlisle being Bella's dad and stuff… :3 I know lots of people do that… but I loooovee it!! Haha! I love reading father daughter stuff bout Carlisle and Bells. I'm thinking about calling it….. A Father's Love. What do you think?? xD

Love ya all!!

~ 19TopazAngel18

p.s. If you didn't notice, I changed my name!!! I am now…. 19TopazAngel18 instead of EdwardCullensLongLostSISTER….. it was just a mouthful… haha!! XDD


	5. Emmett has no butt

------------------------------------

Location: School

The 10 min. bell just rang.

_Bella, _**Emmett**

------------------------------------

_Hey Emmy_

**Hey Belly!**

…

**Hey, was that the 10 minute bell?**

_No Emmett, that wasn't the bell. That was the alarm going off in your head._

**But it sounded so weird!**

_Well, you're just a weird person._

**No, but…!**

_You have no butt?! _

**What?**

_If you have no butt, how do you sit in your chair???_

**Well-**

_You know Emmett, that's too much information I don't need to know. _

**Wait…. What?!?!?  
**

**  


* * *

**

im SOOOO sorry for not updating in god knows how long... :\ well, now i have summer vacation! :) i'll write as much as i can until i have to got to summer school... DX


	6. The Pervy Button

The Perverted Button

_Bella _**Edward ****Emmett **

_HOWDY DOO EDDYPOO_

**erm.. hello bella…**

_OMC! WHAT I SAID EARLIER RHYMED! :O_

**okay then…**

_guess what eddypoo!_

**what?**

_Emmy-bear and I went to a sooper dooper scientifical place_

**yes we did!**

**okay…**

_so anyways, we saw this exhibition on drugs._

**it's exhibit, bella.**

**yeah, yeah. just let the girl continue!**

**fine…**

_okay, so then… we saw this button!_

**heehee!**

**and then what?**

_that's it!_

**that's it?! **

**well, no. you tell him Bellsy-Bean**

_fine. so then we pressed it, but nothing good happened. a light just turned on. but then we looked at what the button said!_

**and what did it say Bella?**

_you tell him Emmy!_

**mkay! so we both read it and it said……..**

… **what?**

**it said: press button to see what might be going on in the motel room next to yours! HAHAHA!**

_HAHAHA! :D_

**oh… wow. O.o**

_yuhss, it is a very pervy button. Just like Emmett!_

**YES! . . . Wait, WHAT?!**

_it's just like you Emmett, you make jokes bout my non-existent smexy life, but you're still funny!_

**OH YEAH!!! :D**

**---**

**AN: . . . based on a true story…. XD I really did see a button that said that and didn't notice how wrong it was until I read it and thought about it in a pervy way…. :P but then I thought about drugs and being drunk and all that… then the already scary image in my head became scarier…. lol XD I'll update when I can. High school is a draggggg…..**


End file.
